Angelic Vestige
by hell-butterfly
Summary: Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, for the break that will make it OK. Rukia crosses to the other side of the river to a place Ichigo cannot follow. Inspired by Sarah McLachlan’s song, ‘Angel’. IchiRuki, slightly angst in the process
1. By the River

Angelic Vestige

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.

Summary: Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, for the break that will make it OK. Rukia crosses to the other side of the river to a place Ichigo cannot follow. What is that shadow she has left behind? Inspired by Sarah McLachlan's song, 'Angel'. IchiRuki, slightly angst.

-

Chapter 1. By the River

All was dark.

Rukia found herself standing in total darkness, without any means of knowing how she got there. It seemed that she was now positioned somewhere near a river, because she heard that gentle lapping of waves as they washed over the river banks.

Rukia inched forward gingerly, her flingers clutched tight upon the handle of her sword. The crooning of the rushing water was like a lullaby, beckoning her forward into an unknown unconsciousness.

As she stood there, uncertain which way to turn, Rukia spotted a dimly glowing light in the distance, illuminating the ripples of the dark, chanting river.

The pale, flickering light was slowly weaving its way toward Rukia, away from the hushed murmurs of the water. Swaying feebly in the pressing darkness, the small ball of silvery light seemed to be a beacon of hope for Rukia in such a strange, barren land.

Unsure of what she was doing, Rukia took another tentative step toward the fluttering white light, dancing and wavering in a simple paper lantern, hoisted unstably in a pale white hand. Rukia heard the soft rustling of robes on the ground and she looked up into the face of the approaching person, whose face was sharply illuminated in the bright light now flooding from the lantern.

And her heart missed a beat…as she stared with wide eyes into a familiar yet long-gone face, so startlingly resembling her own.

'Hi…Hisana? Nee-chan?'

Rukia found her voice trembling as she gazed into the tired yet beautiful dark eyes of her deceased sister. Without doubt it was her, clad in a faded kimono, with her elegant yet pallid complexion and the gentle aura of reassurance that Rukia had always felt in her presence. Yet now her features seemed dim and eerie in the flickering light of the lantern, as if through the years in some unknown presence she had become faded in herself.

'Yes, it's me, Rukia.' Hisana whispered.

For several long moments, the sisters stood on the bank of the dark river, staring into each other's long missed faces. Then Rukia took another step forward, stretching out her hand as if to take Hisana by the wrist.

But Hisana backed away from her sister, and Rukia felt only the soft brush of Hisana's sleeve on her fingers. As Rukia looked enquiringly at her sister, Hisana bowed her head and said quietly, 'No, Rukia, you cannot touch me. For I belong to the realm of the dead, and you are from the world of the living.'

There was a lonely shadow cast on the ghostly pale face of the sister long since gone as she spoke in a hushed, exhausted voice. 'Are you angry with me, Rukia? For leaving you behind all those years ago?'

Rukia shook her head slowly. 'It's OK, nee-chan, it's OK.' She whispered. 'I know those were difficult times, and it would be impossible for us both to survive…'She stopped. It was hard to remember what had happened so many years ago. Her memory was blurred and misty, and she had long since parted with Hisana…the only person who had meant so much for her, who had brightened up her troubled years in the toughness of Rukongai was Renji. And she had nothing to relent about her sister who had abandoned her in all the mayhem…Rukia could understand how Hisana must have felt throughout the years, the guilt, perhaps, and the remorse, and Rukia had gladly forgiven all that had occurred when Byakuya told her about Hisana's story, about the quest to seek her long lost sister...

'I ask for your forgiveness, Rukia, for I had greatly wronged you.' And Hisana bowed in the dim flames of the lantern, her dark hair rippling in the cold air.

'But that was so long ago, nee-chan…' 'Tears were starting to brim in Rukia's eyes and she tried to change the subject. 'Anyway, what is this place? Why are we here?'

Hisana straightened up. For a moment she was silent. 'Here?' She slowly hoisted the lantern so as to cast more light upon the landscape beyond, yet still all Rukia could see was the twisting shape of the great river. 'This is the gateway to reincarnation…a new life after death.'

'The gateway to new life?' Rukia craned her neck to look more closely. 'It's only…a river?'

''Yes, the river is the gateway. It bridges the two different worlds of living. By crossing the river, you step from the world you have left behind, into a new realm of the unknown…for your new identity, your new lifetime.'

'So that's it?' Rukia was curious. 'How do you cross it?'

'Ah, never mind that. There's always a boat to paddle you across.' Hisana smiled.

'If that's the case…'Rukia frowned, 'Why are you still waiting on the bank of the river, nee-chan? Why haven't you gone on…to the other side?'

A mournful shadow crept up the pallid cheeks of the sister, and Hisana sighed. 'Hitherto lies the indefinite…and I am not prepared to go. You see…when you go on, you have to abandon your previous years. You have to leave behind your memory. And in your new life, you will not remember anything that has taken place in the other world, your happiness, or your sorrows…'

And it dawned on Rukia why. And startlingly she thought she understood every bit of feeling there was in Hisana's words.

'For Byakuya-sama? You're waiting…for him?'

Hisana only nodded. But Rukia saw the tears trickling down her face.

'I'll wait for him, Rukia…be it fifty years, or five hundred…I owe him all this time…' Then she fell silent.

Rukia didn't know what to think. Why was she here then? Was she meant to go on?

But then…

The lantern flickered as Hisana suddenly took a step closer.

'But you should not be here, Rukia. It's still too early for you to come. Your mission has not been accomplished. There are people waiting for you out there. There are promises waiting to be made. You must go back. And when the time comes…when you are prepared to face it…and until that time…you can wait until that time…'

Rukia could not quite understand what was going on, or what Hisana had wanted to convey to her. She heard her sister whisper, '…Rukia, get prepared, OK?...Here, let me give you a push…'

And the fluttering light of the lantern was glowing too brightly, and Hisana's pale, delicate face was fading into the blinding light…

Rukia opened her eyes.

_-To be continued…_

A\N: The first chapter is much much longer than I first expected…I had this planned a long time ago! And finally I got the determination to type it out! The plot is rather rotten though, and I think all this might be rather confusing…but I'm trying my best! IchiRuki is always my most beloved ship, apart from UraYoru! So, R & R please! Ta ta

-hell butterfly


	2. Morning Trek

Angelic Vestige

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.

-

Chapter 2. Morning Trek

'Rukia?'

Rubbing his eyes, Ichigo kicked aside the sheets, rolled off the sofa and yawned.

'Rukia? Are you awake or not?' Ichigo slid into his slippers and tiptoed to his room. The door was slightly ajar.

Ichigo pushed the door open slowly. The curtains were still drawn, keeping out the pitter-patter of the rain falling outside, and the closet door hang open.

But the bed was empty.

-

Rukia was pattering through the haze of rain, a pink umbrella with flashy rabbits all over the surface propped lightly on her shoulder.

She finally halted to a stop in front of a very ordinary shop.

'HOME RUN!!!'

'…Jinta-kun…it's raining…'

'Bah! Shut up Ururu!'

'Oh…wait, Jinta-kun…it's Rukia-chan…'

Rukia approached the two bickering kids.

'You're early, Jinta, Ururu! Is Urahara-san inside?'

Jinta looked somewhat disgruntled.

'Yes, I think he is already up…'

'Thanks, Jinta. Good luck with baseball!'

With that, Rukia pushed aside the curtains hanging over the shop entrance and stepped inside.

-

'What is it you want to inquire me about, my dear Rukia-chan?'

The infamous shopkeeper was lounging lazily on a couch, absent-mindedly stroking the ears of a black cat curled up comfortably in his lap.

Rukia sat down on a cushion across the table from Urahara Kisuke and plunged into her story.

'I see…' Urahara nodded thoughtfully, raising one hand to stroke his unshaven chin. 'So this encounter happened after you were seriously injured by the arrancar? Hmmm…that's interesting. Yoruichi-san, what do you think of this?' He looked down at the black cat.

'Me?...Well, what I can say is, it definitely was not an illusion in muddled semi-consciousness, Rukia. I am quite assured of it.' The cat stretched itself lazily and scratched Urahara's knee with a paw. 'There truly is such a place, but I'd say it was truly a miracle to be able to retrieve yourself from the river bank. Once you arrive there, there would be surely no return…'

'Life and death, fate and destiny…it's of such subtlety that it'll take us an eternity to fully apprehend the awesomeness and intricacy of it all.' Urahara sighed. 'It was indeed strange for you to meet your sister back there, but judging from her personality it is all understandable.'

'Meaning?'

'That you cannot set sail with so heavy a burden.' The cat rolled around and skipped on to the floor, swishing its long black tail.

'But this is not your true intention, Rukia-chan, I can see it.' The sly shopkeeper added. 'What is it really that you would like to seek help for?'

Slowly, Rukia raised her head and looked steadily into Urahara's twinkling eyes. 'Well, this is it. Hisana said …'

-

'_I've gone for a early morning walk Nothing urgent. Don't worry about me and don't go running amok looking for my tracesBe back soon dumbhead'_

Ichigo crushed the note in his palm and tossed it on to the floor.

'Early morning walk? In this weather?' Ichigo flung himself onto the bed, fuming. 'And who the hell is going to worry about you? Do as you please then!'

'Ichigo, won't you be quiet for a bit?' Karin poked her head through the doorway. 'Yuzu doesn't feel well and she's asleep! Isn't it enough to just go storming up and down the house looking----'

'Yeah, OK, Karin.' Ichigo leaned back on his pillows. 'I'm sorry. There is nothing serious with Yuzu I suppose?'

'No, no, I don't think so…perhaps just a col----'

'I heard it all!' Isshin suddenly materialized in the air and banged into the room past Karin, who disappeared out of the soon-to-come chaos in a flash. 'Ichigo, it's not manly to lie to your heart! You are hell of a lot worried about your missing lady! Confess it, Ichigo, I'm looking forward to grandchildren---'

'WON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND----'

Ichigo just made to kick Isshin through the window into the pavement below when another figure appeared in the doorway.

'Umm, Ichigo, what is this all about? You did see the note, didn't you?'

In a second Isshin vanished into thin air.

'HEY IT'S YOU YOU LITTLE----'

Ichigo thundered at the girl who had just come in and who appeared as if she had nothing to do with this all. Rukia gracefully dumped her rabbit umbrella on to Ichigo's carpet and flashed an innocent smile at him. This instantly silenced him.

'You idiot,' His voice was suddenly gentler as he scolded her, 'How come you went off by yourself all of a sudden in this terrible weather? You have not fully recovered from the battle of Huedo Munco and you think you can go anywhere you like----'

'Ah it's nothing, nothing at all!' Rukia chortled as she threw herself on to Ichigo's bed and stretched herself. 'I feel perfectly well, Ichigo, so well I feel like running 50 miles…'

Ichigo shifted a little to the side to make space for Rukia and eyed her suspiciously. 'Where is it you went to anyway? Secret expedition or what?'

'I told you, an early morning stroll.' Rukia smiled, 'I felt like walking in the rain. So.' She pulled a chain from her pocket and played with it in her hands. Ichigo leaned over to snatch it away from her but Rukia was quick, and she rapidly stowed the chain in her pocket again.

'What's that, I say?' Ichigo fought to seize the object, and Rukia rolled over, laughing.

'Nothing of your business really!' She giggled. 'I say…get, off, me!'

Just at that moment the door was thrown open. Ichigo and Rukia both froze.

'OOOOH Ichigo why didn't you let me know?' Isshin's eyes were glistening in tears. 'Why did you have to keep this business from your poor poor daddy? What are you going to name my grandchil----'

'GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE OLD GIT---------!!!!!!!!'

The windows were suddenly shattered in the Kurosaki settlement.

-To be continued----

A\N: I don't think I did myself justice in this chapter because I lost track of things in the process of writing it. I guess future chapter would be better…anyway, reviews are heartily appreciated!

H.B.


	3. Foreboding

Angelic Vestige

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.

-

Chapter 3. Foreboding

The night was pierced by a blinding flash, as Rukia jolted out of her sleep, and curled herself up in the darkness, shuddering.

_A never-ending passage. Plummeting through an endless void. Fading light and voices. Darkness enveloping her body…_

Oh god she felt so cold.

-

The days rolled on uneventfully, punctured with taunts and teases and the routine tasks to patrol the city and zap out hollows. Nothing significant had happened after the disastrous mission into Hueco Mundo, and Rukia was forced to remain at home to recover from the painful injuries she had suffered in the battle, and which had not rather healed...as Ichigo liked.

It was definitely not like her to be cooped up all day…but Rukia felt the urge to succumb to Ichigo's headstrong insistence that she should not over-exert herself as yet. Of course, she could have returned to Soul Society with Renji and the gang, but still, somehow, it felt nice to remain in the human world---even Isshin's daily bouts and fits of 'OOOH I'M ANTICIPATING GRANDCHILDREN SOON' was sustainable.

And one day, as Rukia was perched on the windowsill, gazing at the crystal-clear sky, she wondered----how come everything suddenly went so peaceful? Tranquility was rare at a time like this. Or perhaps, it signified the foreboding of a violent tempest.

Almost sub-consciously, her hand reached up to feel the cool, smooth touch of the metal chain worn around her neck. Her fingertips traced the glittering chain, to the exquisitely carved pendant hanging on it, an intricately designed amethyst butterfly, its sparkling wings fluttering slightly as she tilted her body. Rukia held the small glinting butterfly in her palms for a second…and thought about the drastic events she had encountered…

'Oi! Daydreaming again?'

Rukia's heart skipped a beat as she wheeled around.

'So? Does that trouble you, orange-head?'

A pink Chubby rabbit was chucked across the room as a reply. It hit Rukia squarely in the face. Rukia looked stunned for a second. Then, picking up the pink Chubby disguised as a cherub with a tiny halo, she burst into fake tears.

'Oh, Ichigo! Since when have you become so understanding? I suppose you really did take my feelings into consideration this time…and you did notice the note…I was pretty certain that somebody as simpleminded as you are would have missed it completely…'

'Honestly.' Ichigo frowned. 'I think the old bloke is coming soon if you keep on wailing like that…'

And that shut Rukia up instantly.

Smirking to himself, Ichigo threw himself onto his messy bed and closed his eyes, leaving Rukia look extraordinarily disgruntled.

-

A gentle breeze swept in through the windows and the curtains billowed fluidly, and the moonlight leaking into the room rippled across the wall like illusions.

Ichigo was suddenly awake. It was a moment before he realized the reason he was awake.

Something soft and warm had snuggled up to his side. Turning his head slightly, Ichigo saw the small, delicate form of Rukia nestled against him, her body curled up like a kitty, her head resting gently on his chest, and her eyes were shut tightly as if in pain. In this position, she looked like a fragile child in need of warmth and protection. This tender feeling suddenly brimming in his heart, Ichigo slowly coiled an arm around her shoulder, and wrapped the small, angelic figure in his embrace. He felt her tremble in his arms, and his heart thumped very fast---he was sure that she could feel it, for she suddenly stirred in his arms, and he felt a small smile spread across her face.

Neither of them spoke for a long time, and time seemed to suddenly halt its flow at this moment, as Rukia breathed in Ichigo's warmth and counted his heartbeat. Then, in a very low voice, she mumbled, 'Ichigo…I'm…I'm cold…and scared…'

Feeling her tremble even more, Ichigo tightened his embrace, so that she could probably feel warmer with his temperature. It was magical how their bodies fitted in so perfectly in that narrow space…and slowly, very gently, Ichigo pressed his face into her hair and inhaled her scent…of snow and of sunshine.

'Ichigo…I'm scared…I'm having nightmares…I felt as though I was walking an endless path…farther away from you…and then I was falling through an abyss…it was all dark…all dark…and…'

'Shh…' Tenderly, Ichigo pressed his finger to her lips. 'It's only a nightmare, Rukia…don't be possessed by it…for all you know, I'm here with you…'

'No…'Rukia whispered into Ichigo's chest, 'It's a premonition…and I'm having it again and again…after…'

She faltered. Ichigo caressed her hair slowly, as Rukia said, 'Ichigo…I think…there's something I need to tell you…I ought to have told you about it sooner, but…'Her voice died away, her shoulders heaving as she struggled with words.

'If you are not prepared to tell me something, then wait…there will be time…try to sleep well now, Rukia…and tomorrow, perhaps you can have a closer look at the Angel Chubby…'

'What? Chubby? There's nothing wrong with it is there?'

'You'll see.' Ichigo smiled, and pressed his lips lightly to her forehead. 'Have a good dream, Rukia…'

Rukia mumbled a muffled thanks and snaked an arm around Ichigo's waist. 'Perhaps I'll dream of Chubbies to---'

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Just at this moment, Rukia's Soul Society contact phone started shrieking.

'What the…?' In a flash, Rukia bolted out of bed and shot across to the closet to snatch up her screeching contact phone.

EMERGENCY. VISUAL CONTACT SET UP IN 30 SECONDS.

'Emergency…?' Rukia stared at the blinking screen. Slowly, she walked back to Ichigo's bedside. Together, they watched as a visual screen suddenly materialized against the wall. Static.

Rukia sat down on the mattress.

'I think…the tempest has come.'

-Tbc.

A\N: Sorry for taking so long to update. We were having midterm exams and I had got to review…though sadly, I did abysmally in the test. 

I lost track of where the story was going in this few weeks. I sort of altered the storyline a bit, but I hope everything is still fine. Maybe the twists and turns and scenarios are too abrupt…hope you can just put up with it.

I would really appreciate your reviews….anything is welcomethanks a million milllion

Jigoku Cho


End file.
